thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Blue Wyn (Tyrannicide)
'Izzy:'At 2:30 PM Day 168, evening. Stoic Hall, the Skyport meadhouse Morgan Wyn told the Graverunners they could find her at. It's a cozy, warmly-lit place with a bar and ample, comfortable seating circling a main fire pit. Fairly busy, but not too loud. Tables line the walls, further from the fire, and Wyn sits at one in a corner, reading a book and drinking out of a stein. A blue pseudodragon dozes on her table, and she pets its back absently without looking up.(edited) 'Lina:'At 2:41 PM When Goro stepped inside, he moved just far enough from the door to keep from blocking it. He scanned the occupants of the place until he spotted her, then stepped back and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. He wanted to see how long it took her to notice somebody watching her. 'Izzy:'At 2:43 PM Wyn stopped petting her dragon to flip a page. It raised its head and stared straight at Goro across the room with bright red eyes. 'Lina:'At 2:45 PM Goro cocked his head at the dragon. He gave it a little wave. Felt silly, but hey, you never know. 'Izzy:'At 2:45 PM Wyn raised a couple fingers to acknowledge him without looking up from her book. 'Lina:'At 2:53 PM Goro smiled. Huh, neat. He walked to the bar and ordered some mead--why the hell not, he'd never tried it before, and apparently it was the specialty. Maybe this'd be the thing that finally got him into drinking. He took his cup and made his way over to Wyn. He eyed the book she was reading, expecting something a little more... informative, maybe. But hey, everyone had their hobbies. "You got a few minutes, or am I interrupting?" 'Izzy:'At 2:56 PM She looked up idly, and her dragon stretched and crawled up her arm, onto her shoulder, where it kept a watchful eye on Goro. "I always got time," she said. 'Lina:'At 2:58 PM He helped himself to the chair across from hers. Took a sip of his mead, and his face squinched up as he swallowed it down. "Oh god. This tastes like piss. Is it supposed to?" 'Izzy:'At 2:59 PM She snorted, looking amused. "Nah, not usually. Maybe the bartender just didn't like your face." 'Lina:'At 3:04 PM "Psh. Not many people who do." He tried another sip, just to make sure he didn't like it, and shuddered. Shook his head and pushed the cup away. "Well, anyway. How are you, this fine evening?" 'Izzy:'At 3:08 PM She waved the paperback vaguely. "Bored as fuck. You here for small talk, or you here to make my day more interesting?" 'Lina:'At 3:09 PM "Oh, both. I'm an interesting guy. I even make chit-chat about the weather riveting, if you can believe it." 'Izzy:'At 3:10 PM "I don't." She still looked amused. "Prove it to me." 'Lina:'At 3:16 PM "Let's see. Sometimes, when it rains, my boyfriend loses his mind and tries to murder me." He smiled broadly. 'Izzy:'At 3:17 PM "Pretty good story," she admitted. "That's, uh, Hansel, right?" 'Lina:'At 3:26 PM "Yup." He didn't ask how she knew. Jonn was how she knew. Or spies. Hell, fucking Gwydion could be working for her. "Go ahead, give me another topic to make interesting. I like a challenge." 'Izzy:'At 3:32 PM "Sure, we could do that all night and all day, couldn't we. That storm thing, though, huh." She inspected her fingernails. "Spooky." 'Lina:'At 3:34 PM "Indeed. Not the first time you've heard of it, though? Disappointing. I was hoping to really shock you." 'Izzy:'At 3:36 PM "Shock me." She laughed a little. "That's funny. I like that. Lightning and all that." 'Lina:'At 3:38 PM "Hah. Nice one." He turned thoughtful for a moment. "You know, I used to have a spell for that. A lightning spell. Kinda miss it." 'Izzy:'At 3:44 PM "Maybe you oughta pick it up again." She took a drink of her mead, and her dragons shifted away from the movement of her head. It kept watching Goro. "Payback, y'know. Next time your boyfriend decides to fuck you up." 'Lina:'At 3:45 PM He snorted. "Well, there's a couple issues with that. You want the practical concerns, or the theoretical ones first?" 'Izzy:'At 3:46 PM "I'm a practical person. Let's start there." 'Lina:'At 3:46 PM "Were you in Skyport--oh, say, two or three months ago?" 'Izzy:'At 3:47 PM "Y'know, I wasn't yet, but my people were." She smiled at the question. 'Lina:'At 3:53 PM "Well, I'm guessing you heard about the plague, then. So--alright, I know this is gonna sound crazy. But on my mother's grave, it's the truth." He leaned in across the table, shooting a glance at the dragon to make sure it wasn't going to bite him, or anything. "The monster at the heart of that whole calamity, lovely little lady named Diva, she was the one who gave me that lightning power. And now she's dead. And I gotta say, I have no interest in sniffing out any others like her, you know what I mean? Kinda bit me in the ass last time." 'Izzy:'At 4:01 PM "Mm. That's a pretty good story, too." She paused, looking thoughtful. "Warlock shit, eh?" 'Lina:'At 4:08 PM "Sure was. I fuckin' spent years reading up on pact magic, then I finally got a taste for it myself, and." He laughed and shook his head. "No thank you." 'Izzy:'At 4:15 PM "Gotta find a better patron, sounds like." She took a drink. "I heard about the zombies and shit. Maybe you just got bad taste." She grinned to gestured to his barely-touched glass. 'Lina:'At 4:16 PM He scoffed. "How would you know, anyway? You a warlock?" 'Izzy:'At 4:16 PM "Known a few." 'Lina:'At 4:16 PM "Is that a no?" 'Izzy:'At 4:17 PM She grinned at him again. "Sure fuckin' is. You're a man who likes real direct answers, huh?" 'Lina:'At 4:20 PM "I just like to make sure I get the whole picture." He smiled back. "And right now, I've only got the teeniest, tiniest bit of the picture of Morgan Wyn." He held his thumb and forefinger half an inch apart and squinted through them at her. 'Izzy:'At 4:22 PM "Yeah, y'know, I find that I like it that way, Footprints." 'Lina:'At 4:27 PM That felt like an icy finger dragged down the back of his neck. He kept smiling. "Gosh. Been a long time since I heard that name. Years. Fuckin' years." He nodded a few times. "Don't suppose you'd tell me how you came across it?" How the fuck did anyone even remember, besides him? What, had she been talking to fucking Jonas? What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck. 'Izzy:'At 4:29 PM "I got ways of finding shit out. Like to know who I'm dealing with." She finished off her mead. "You understand." 'Lina:'At 4:30 PM "That's not a fucking answer." Alright, calm the fuck down, Goro. No need to make this situation worse. 'Izzy:'At 4:31 PM "No, it's fucking not," she said calmly. "Hey, you hungry? They've got decent meals here." 'Lina:'At 4:31 PM "Yeah. Starving." 'Izzy:'At 4:38 PM "I'll getcha a cider. Maybe that'll be more your style." She straightened, and her dragon crept off her shoulder and back onto the table before she stood and walked off towards the bar. It eyed him. She came back a moment later, sitting a glass in front of him on her way back to her own seat. "There y'go. Barely even alcoholic." Settling back in, she studied him for a second, then tapped her forearm -- where his tattoo was -- and said, "They're not all dead, y'know." 'Lina:'At 4:44 PM He pulled the glass close and made a show of praying over it like he was asking for a blessing, but really he was checking to make sure she hadn't added anything to it. She'd probably see through his little ruse, but honestly, it shouldn't surprise her. If she knew every fucking detail about him she'd know he was paranoid. He took a sip and stared blankly at her arm, where she'd tapped it. "Who?" 'Izzy:'At 4:46 PM She snorted. "All right. You wanna go back to talking about the weather?" 'Lina:'At 4:53 PM The cider tasted like apple juice gone bad, which he supposed it was. Still not as disgusting as the mead, and nowhere near as caustic as whiskey. Barely even alcoholic, she'd said. But people had quite different standards for that sort of thing, and he wasn't about to trust hers. He sipped, but only barely. "Just how much do you know about me?" he asked quietly. "And are you gonna make things a little more fair by telling me something about yourself?" 'Izzy:'At 5:00 PM Wyn was quiet for a beat, watching him. She shifted to lean her elbows on the table. "I told you. I like to know who I'm dealing with. I know about your little ramshackle guild, and your mother at the Sanctuary, and your tiefling friend working for the Basha, and your boyfriend and his god problems. Y'know what I don't know about?" She tapped the tabletop with a fingernail. "That fox lady you're pals with. I'll share if you do." 'Lina:'At 5:16 PM He ignored that last part, for now. "And what in the nine hells made me seem so important that you wanted to go digging all that up? Here, I thought I was a fucking small fry." Amari. She knew about fucking Amari. There was no earthly fucking reason she should know that, when Goro didn't live with her anymore. And Hansel's "god problems." Goro could fucking swear the only people who knew it was a god problem were the residents of the castle, Luci, and Larkin. Maybe Jonn. Maybe, if Luci had told him. Could be Gwydion, too. Goro wasn't ruling that out. Creepy old shit. 'Izzy:'At 5:19 PM She leaned back and shrugged. "It doesn't fuckin' serve me to underestimate people. You folks got a damn good hit in on my thieves out in Glimmerton, and you took my castle. Makes you all worth looking into." 'Lina:'At 5:26 PM "Your castle?" He cracked half a smile. "I didn't know it was personal. Alright. I see. You know what's some bullshit, though? Asking me to tell you about the fox lady in exchange for you telling me about yourself. That's like saying, hey, steal that person's money in exchange for this thing you wanna buy. The information's not mine to give, you get what I'm saying?" 'Izzy:'At 5:29 PM "Hmm." She mocked a thoughtful expression. "Stealing someone's money to buy something ... Hey, you know I run a fuckin' thief guild, right? That is literally the exact kinda shit we do, pal. But sure." She shrugged. "Cut out the middle man. I can find out what I need on my own." 'Lina:'At 5:53 PM He drummed his fingers on the table, watching her. Fucking inscrutable. At least the first time he'd sat down for a chat with Mishka, Mishka had told him all about his ex-husband butchering and eating their former crew. There'd be no juicy tales coming from Morgan Wyn tonight, it seemed. "I think we're done here, then. But I will tell you one thing about her. She's not a threat to you. She's not a threat to anyone. So leave her the fuck alone. Alright?" 'Izzy:'At 5:59 PM Another shrug. "Everyone's a threat, Goro. Listen, I told you before --" she leaned in again and jabbed the table for emphasis -- "I'm not interested in fighting your guild if I don't have to. I'd rather we were friends. I'd find it real fuckin' useful to have a guy like yourself working for me, if I'm honest, and I don't get the impression you're gonna do that if I make any kind of move against your pals." She spread her hands. "Yeah, I'll leave your fox friend alone." She leaned back, and stretched one arm out along the back of the chair next to her. "Church of Helm, though. Maybe we could help each other fuck them up." 'Lina:'At 6:13 PM It had crossed his mind idly, but now he couldn't stop thinking about it: how Mishka had told him about Hansel and the cannibalism the first time they'd talked. Why the hell had he done that? He remembered Mishka saying Hansel should hang for what he did, and he remembered thinking Mishka meant it. Mishka had wanted to make sure Joan knew the details, or some shit. Get Hansel fired. Get him fucking executed, or... god, Goro still didn't really get that whole thing Mishka had told him about thinking Hansel was a monster, but he got it enough to know it was over. Not worth dwelling on. The point was: Mishka had told Goro things because he wanted Goro to do something for him. Of course. People always wanted something. Goro was trying to figure out what Morgan Wyn wanted, but he was approaching it all backwards. Mishka would tell you the details and hope you took the job, but Morgan would offer you a job and then--maybe--tell you the details. He took another drink of his cider. "God yes. Let's." 'Izzy:'At 6:20 PM She grinned. "Oh, good. 'Cause I really don't like competition, y'know. Skyport's gonna be mine, soon, and that means the rival gangs've gotta go." She drummed her fingers on the back of the chair. "I'm guessing you don't wear colors, anymore, huh. I don't normally employ people outside of my guild, but I guess we could work something out." She flicked her fingers. "Partners, that kind of deal." 'Lina:'At 6:25 PM Man, this was fucking weird. Either he'd made a really good impression on her, or she was fucking with him. Or both. He couldn't fucking tell. Couldn't read her. He'd had some bad fucking luck with people he couldn't read. "Mhm. What do you mean, anyway, Skyport's gonna be yours? You got your eyes on taking down the prince next, or what?" 'Izzy:'At 6:29 PM "Depends on if she gives me trouble." She hooked a finger around the stein of mead he'd abandoned to bring it closer to her, and took a drink. "Figureheads can be useful. Skyport Thieves, y'know ..." She shook her head. "It's unfortunate what had to happen to Helena Baron, but she wouldn't play ball. I don't really think Lively Fred is going to either, so." She drew a thumb across her throat. 'Lina:'At 6:30 PM "Oh, you simply must let me do the honors. I've got to make it a lot messier than that. Been planning this for going on three years, now." 'Izzy:'At 6:36 PM "Ah, sweetheart." She shook her head and gave him a vicious grin, lowering her voice. "You don't know what I made happen to Miss Baron. But you can do what you like to Freddy, so long as it gets him outta my way. Shit, I like a good revenge story." 'Lina:'At 6:39 PM "Fucking fantastic. The only reason I haven't yet is because I'm sure he could Sacred Flame me into a black smear on the ground, you know what I mean? So, yes, I absolutely would like some help. Shit, we could go do it right now." 'Izzy:'At 6:51 PM She laughed. "See, we could, but then we'd just fuckin' both be black smears on the ground. There's a process, here. You gotta work up." She counted up on her fingers. "Grimwood thieves? Fucking child's play. Skyport Thieves? Barely a blip." She tapped her third finger. "Basha's gonna take a minute. Then we get the Church, and the Prince." 'Lina:'At 6:54 PM Goro slumped a little, deflated. "Nah, don't tell me you're gonna make me wait until the Basha's gone before we go after Freddy. That'll take fucking ages." 'Izzy:'At 6:58 PM "Please." She rolled her eyes, smirking. "Y'know the worst thing about running a secret organization? You can't fuckin' tell people your credentials. Basha's just another little cold-blooded gecko." She tapped her stein. "I'm a fucking dragon, baby." 'Lina:'At 7:17 PM Damn, he had information now, and didn't know what to fucking do with it. Tell Larkin? She already knew Wyn was after her uncle, so adding on By the way, she thinks he's a little cold-blooded gecko wouldn't be strictly helpful. If Goro asked for more details, Wyn would know he was fishing. "Speaking of dragons," he said. "Your little friend, here." He held up a finger and closed his eyes. He whispered a prayer and reached out with his senses. A fiend. Not a real dragon. He was going to have to ask Ombre about the significance of that. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Wasn't he red before? Am I remembering wrong? Or she. Pardon me." 'Izzy:'At 7:23 PM Wyn tilted her head. "She. And yeah, I got a red one, too." 'Lina:'At 7:28 PM "Just making sure I hadn't lost my mind. Anyway. Assuming we can't go straight after Freddy--understandable, but still very saddening, you know--what can I do to be helpful to you this evening, Morgan?" 'Izzy:'At 7:33 PM "Hmm." She stretched her arms over her head, linking her hands behind her head and narrowing her eyes at him for a moment. Then she dropped one hand to pull a silver pocketwatch out of the inside of her cloak, flipping it open, then closed, and replacing it. "Well, y'know, unfortunately I'm on the clock. Gotta be available here when people need to see me. Got any more fun stories to keep me entertained?" 'Lina:'At 7:35 PM He couldn't decide whether to be relieved or not. Honestly, he was warming up to the idea of doing jobs for her, even though it seemed like a fucking disaster waiting to happen. And, speaking of those. "Tons. My life has been one shitshow after another. Give me a topic." 'Izzy:'At 7:39 PM She snorted. "Fuck, you got any happy ones? They can be bloody. Love a grisly tale with a happy ending." She grinned and eyed him. 'Lina:'At 7:51 PM "Hm. Let me think." Once, there was a pathetic little half-elf who grew up by himself on the streets. But one day a kind and patient cleric took him under her wing, and gave him a safe place to sleep and food to eat, and she loved, loved, loved him relentlessly, until finally he loved her back, her and a bunch of other people, too. Yeah, no. "Stop me if you've heard this one before--and, let's be honest, you probably have--but while the plague was going on, that monster, Diva, she got in my head. Possessed me. And when she possessed people, I don't know if you talked to any of the people who became, how did you put it? Zombies? But anyway, when she was in your head, she could make you see things. Dreams, and hallucinations. And so she psychologically tormented me for a day, but it felt like a few days longer than that, because she could fuck with your perception of time, too. So anyway, psychological torture. My friends chained me up to keep her from using my body to hurt anyone, and then, they went and found her in the sewers, and they fucking slaughtered her." He beamed. "That made me very happy." 'Izzy:'At 8:03 PM Wyn nodded, looking amused. "Yeah, I like that one. That's a new one. Parts, anyway. That Diva thing -- seemed pretty fuckin' interesting. Y'know, I tried to clear it out of the city so I could get started on taking it over myself, but I couldn't get enough info on it. So." She clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Good on your friends for that one." She propped her elbows on the table, fingers laced together, chin resting on top of them, eyes narrowed. "How about this? One time I had to oust a local thief guild to get my job done, but they were a real fuckin' underground bunch. Had some trouble with the bigger kids in the past and it made'em real wary. So I looked into that trouble, and I found the person who'd gotten hurt by it the most. And her boss hadn't looked out for her, wouldn't you know. I offered to help her out instead, and she flipped like a pancake." She grinned. "That made me real fuckin' happy." 'Lina:'At 8:21 PM Goro mirrored her posture, resting his chin on his hands, smiling. "Oh, yes, it's a classic strategy, that one. Seek out the ones who've been mistreated. It's what you're doing with me, really, in a way, finding a cleric who despises the Church. I'm all too happy to help, and I can give you aaaall the insider information your heart desires." He leaned a tiny bit closer. "You know, I thought about turning that against you, though. Pretending to be a disgruntled member of my guild." He faked a pout. "Someone who's so, so unhappy with how Joan Ripley's been treating him, and all his little coworkers, too. I've done it before, to the paladins. Pretending I could hardly stand the sight of my heretic mentor." He dropped the affect and smiled. "But I thought--nah. She's too smart to fall for that." 'Izzy:'At 8:29 PM "Oh, you flatter me. Would've been a good trick if you could've pulled it off, though," she said. "Real good. Mighta even worked out for you if you knew the right angle. You're a clever guy. You would've gotten there eventually." 'Lina:'At 8:48 PM "Now who's doing the flattering?" He dropped his hands to rest folded on the table, but stayed leaned in close. "Let's cut out the last of the bullshit, though. I want you to pitch yourself to me. There's a whole lot of ambitious fucks out there who have dreams of running this city, and I want to know why you think you're better than them. What gives you the right to dominate everyone? Yeah, I noticed you're smart, no question. My mother's smart, but she sure as hell couldn't run a city. Not ruthless enough. Renar Basha's ruthless, but I can't see him doing it either, for the opposite reason--not benevolent enough. I could go on, with all the examples of people who are lacking. So, what makes you--" he spread his hands toward her-- "the perfect option?" 'Izzy:'At 8:52 PM She laughed abruptly. "Oh, that's cute. Nah, you're not getting it." She leaned back, pushing her chair onto two legs and kicking her boots up on the table. "I'm the only fucking option. Skyport's gonna be mine, with your fuckin' approval or not." 'Lina:'At 8:54 PM "God, I'm not that vain. I'm just looking for some buy-in. Help me out here." 'Izzy:'At 9:03 PM "You ever been outside of Skyport, Goro?" She waved it off immediately. "I know you haven't. You heard of Moorland? City a little bit north of here in the swamps, run by the Melaine family. Real scary tiefling fucks, claim to be straight descendants of your friend and mine, Mask -- got the magic and the luck and the criminal empire to back it up. Anyway." She waved that off, too. "Moorland's mine. Throw a dart at a map, you got a good chance of hitting Sanguine turf. Skyport's just gonna be another notch in the belt." 'Lina:'At 9:06 PM Alright, who the fuck knew he was a follower of Mask? He could count them on one hand. Larkin, Nixie, Hansel, Amari. And Luci. Luci. Luci? Nah. Fuckin' nah. He cleared his throat. "You're not selling it." 'Izzy:'At 9:09 PM She scoffed. "Sure I'm not." She pulled out her pocketwatch again, checked it, put it back. 'Lina:'At 9:12 PM "Sorry," he said. "I'm not holding you up, am I? You got somewhere to be?" 'Izzy:'At 9:14 PM "Nah, I'm just expecting another meeting." 'Lina:'At 9:15 PM He glanced over his shoulder, then smiled at her. "Anyone I know?" 'Izzy:'At 9:17 PM She grinned slowly. "Nah." 'Lina:'At 9:18 PM "Anyone I'd like to know?" Or the fucking opposite. 'Izzy:'At 9:20 PM "Friend of a friend, actually." She thought for a second. "I'm sure you'll meet her eventually. You'd like her." 'Lina:'At 9:20 PM "Well in that case, why not tonight?" 'Izzy:'At 9:24 PM "Guild members only, I'm afraid." She dropped her boots off the table, chair hitting the floor, and her dragon perked up and climbed her arm back to the shoulder. She stood up. "It's been fun. I'll let you know when I want your help with Freddy. You know Jonn -- I'll send him." 'Lina:'At 9:24 PM "Great," he said. "I love Jonn." 'Izzy:'At 9:25 PM She snorted. "No one fuckin' loves Jonn." 'Lina:'At 9:28 PM God. What a sad fucking thing to say. "Somebody does." Goro raised his hand to give a little wave. "Nice talking with you. We should do it again sometime. I mean, before you need help with Fred. I'm good at other things besides archbishop murder, as it happens." 'Izzy:'At 9:32 PM "Oh, yeah, love to." She knocked a knuckle against the table. "I'm usually here. We can tell some more stories."(edited) 'Lina:'At 9:35 PM "Yeah. All, what, five of mine you don't already know." He prodded his tongue against the inside of his cheek, thinking. "Hey. One more thing. You told me that story about a certain former guild leader not looking out for her members. Am I to take that to mean you look out for yours?" 'Izzy:'At 9:35 PM "Sure do." 'Lina:'At 9:36 PM "Even Jonn? I mean, I know he's fucking trouble, and you gotta keep him on a short leash. But you're feeding him enough, and shit, right? He's got a warm bed to sleep in?" 'Izzy:'At 9:37 PM She laughed again. "Fuck's sake, man. He's not a goddamn captive." 'Lina:'At 9:38 PM "I've been in gangs before that don't give you shit. Answer the damn question." 'Izzy:'At 9:42 PM "Listen." She leaned down to brace her hands flat against the table. "I'm guessing you care 'cause he's your boyfriend's kid, 'cause that vicious little unstable sociopathic fuck doesn't particularly inspire sympathy. But he's useful to me. And as long as he's useful, and he's loyal, he's protected. That good enough for you? You need proof of life? I'll fuckin' call him in if you just wanna see his idiot face." 'Lina:'At 9:44 PM "Aw, come on, Morgan. You must know how parents are. I doubt you're one yourself, and me neither, but they're all the same. The kinds of things they wonder about. Is he cold, is he hungry, is he scared. That kind of shit." Well, not all parents, considering kids like himself, but close enough. 'Izzy:'At 9:48 PM "Well, I'm not his fuckin' mom, I'm his boss, so I'm paying him, and if he's not keeping himself fed and all that shit, that's his business." She hesitated, and seemed to reconsider. "He's got a few people looking out for him. If it's that important to you." 'Lina:'At 9:52 PM Goro nodded a few times. "I appreciate it. I really do. Hey, thanks." He half-smiled. "Can't say I'm sorry to see Helena go. Didn't know her personally, but she always freaked me out. Anyway. See you 'round." 'Izzy:'At 10:01 PM "Huh." She circled the table and brushed past him. "You're an odd fuckin' person. Good talking." END Title: Tyrannicide. Summary: Goro meets with Morgan Wyn and tries to suss out her motivations. She lets on how much she knows about him and the other Runners; he tries to extract more information. She offers to help him kill Lively Fred, outlining her plans for taking over the city. He also asks after Jonn. Category:Text Roleplay